Second Chances: When What Was Lost Is Found
by jtbwriter
Summary: While waiting for the birth of their grandchild, Laurie Simon has a premonition of Rick being attacked and left to die. What choices must she make to save her husband and help her daughter-in-law.
1. Default Chapter

Second Chances: When What Was Lost Is Found

A Simon & Simon/Six Million Dollar Man Crossover Story

While waiting for the birth of their grandchild, Laurie has a premonition of Rick being attacked and left to die. What choices she must make to save her husband and help her daughter-in-law.

(This is a fictional story and all characters from Simon & Simon and Six Million Dollar Man are owned by Universal Studios and are only being borrowed for a short time. I promise to put them back when done!)

Prologue

"Two hearts."

"Pass."

One No."

"Pass".

"Four No."

"Pass."

"Pass, I think we're in trouble, Abbs."

"Okay, Abby, your lead." Laurie grinned at her friend when she winced and replied, "Why do I think I'm playing with a couple of card sharks!"

"'Cause you are." Cecilia chuckled at the face Ron Johnson made, then expertly laid out a nineteen point hand, including two aces.

"Whoa, Mom, thank you!" Laurie smiled, then laughed as her friends just shook their heads. "Should have known better, Abbs." The chief detective groaned, then his wife added, "Friendly game of bridge my foot, you two are bad!"

As the foursome continued their teasing and card play, Rick Simon peered around the door then put a finger to his lips as he whispered to his brother. "Hurry up and put the cake in the kitchen, as soon as Mom and Laurie beat them, I'll bring her in."

"All right, let me get Robin and Ian, Ramona's all ready at the table." A.J. snickered. "You'll be lucky if your grandchild waits until tomorrow."

"Shh, don't say that, Robbie'll be home any moment now and he's nervous enough as it is!" Rick retorted, a smirk on his face. "That boy is as bad as his dad about his wife." A.J. needled, then slipped past the open doorway and placed the colorful cake he held on the kitchen table, now decorated with presents.

As a loud raspberry sounded from the living room, the older Simon nonchalantly sauntered in, then dropped a kiss on his mother's cheek. "Are you two ready to give in and have some coffee?" he needled Abby, then ducked as she aimed a crumpled score sheet at his head.

"Very funny, Simon. Good thing I like your mother, you married a poker face!" Abby groused, then helped put the cards away.

"I can't help it, buddy, you and Ron bring out the best in us, and it's so much fun!" Laurie said gleefully, missing the conspiratorial smiles the others exchanged.

"Come on, gambler, I'll buy you a soda while they lick their wounds." Rick took her hand then pulled her up into his arms. She grinned at him then suddenly shivered. "Ooh, must be a draft in here."

Startled, Rick hugged her, then was relieved at his wife's relaxing against him. "Now that's better." Laurie sighed, then planted a kiss on his cheek as he put his arm around her and walked her toward the kitchen.

As the door swung open, the lights flashed on and their family and friends called out "Happy Birthday!"

Surprised, Laurie stopped in mid-step, then beamed at the sight of her children and Abby and Ron's son and her brother and sister-in-law. "You guys, this is, oh my gosh, you really fooled me, I thought,…."

She turned to see the snickering face of her husband, and she wrapped her arms around him.

"You stinker, I love you! Here I thought everyone was too busy and we were going to have a quiet dinner!" she giggled.

Rick swung her around, laughing. "Gotcha, sweetheart! Think I'd let my silly girl settle for burgers and fries?"

As he sat her at the head of the table, Rick gave the high sign, and Cecilia lit the candles on the cake, then reminded her daughter-in-law, "Make a wish, and if you blow out all the candles, it'll come true!"

"I remember, Mom." Laurie blew her a kiss, then encouraged the children to all take a deep breath and "Blow!"

As the smoke cleared, everyone applauded and her grandson Andy announced importantly "We helped Grammy, now you get your wish!"

"I get my wish everyday, sweetie." She reached out and hugged each of them, then teared up as Robbie walked in and handed her a bouquet of forget-me-nots.

"Happy Birthday, Mom!" he beamed then enveloped her in a bear hug. "Flowers from my favorite son, now this is a special day!" she sniffed, then took turns hugging and kissing everyone.

Saving Rick for last, she ended up perched on his lap as he fed her cake, then opened all the bags and boxes with growing excitement. As she found her children's present, she glanced up at both Robin and Robbie, then told them softly, "I've already had the best gift from you two, just seeing you so happy."

"Thank you, Mama, but this is from our hearts, because you helped give us that happiness." Robin put an arm around her, then tears rained from both of them when a medallion of silver and turquoise was unwrapped, inlaid with a picture of Robbie and Robin, Ian and Ramona and Andy.

"This is so beautiful, I love it!" Laurie kissed her daughter and daughter-in-law, then her sons and grandson. "Look, darling, it's almost 3-D!" she exclaimed, showing it to Rick, who kissed her and whispered, "They've been planning that picture for months, angel."

"This is the best birthday!" Laurie spoke at last, wiping her eyes. "I love you all, thank you for sharing this day!" she added, thenstopped as Ramona stood up and interjected "Mom, I think you'll be sharing your birthday with someone else, the baby's kicking really hard!"

"Okay, honey, sit down. Robbie, I need you to time Ramona's contractions. Sweet, do you feel like your water's going to break?" Laurie asked as calmly as possible.

"No, Mom, just that hard kick, I don't remember Andy being that lively the last month!" her daughter-in-law answered, smiling gratefully at Rick as he brought her some water and a pillow.

Within a couple of minutes Rudy called and arranged to meet them at Phoenix General, "just in case!"

As Rick and Ron steered Robbie and Ramona toward Laurie's Jeep, Linda and Abby volunteered to watch the children as A.J. went for Ramona's mom. As they took off, Rick teased his son, "this baby is a Simon all right, seems like every time we have a party, someone has a baby!"

"Don't tell Robin and Ian that, with your anniversary coming up they might get ideas!" Robbie weakly grinned.


	2. Chapter 1

"Are you sure, Uncle Rudy?" Robbie looked amazed, then grinned as Ramona groaned in mock disgust.

"He's got to be kidding!"

"I'm sorry, you two, but what you have is false labor. It happens. You probably may have another spell of it, but just in case I want to keep you in the hospital until tomorrow, okay?" Rudy Wells chuckled as the younger Simon laughed then apologized, seeing the face his wife made.

"I'm sorry, darling, I know you're not comfortable, but Mom promised to give you a back rub and I'll get you some pancakes, they always make you feel better."

"Promises, promises, oh, I'm sorry, Uncle Rudy, this Simon just wanted its own birthday I guess." Ramona smiled then reached up and hugged their friend.

"It's all right, my girl, now you just relax and I'll get Rick and Laurie, they've been chomping at the bit to see you." Rudy squeezed her hand, then left Robbie to commiserate with his wife.

In the visitors lobby Rudy was surprised to find only Laurie waiting, she sprung up immediately when she spotted him.

"How is she, Rudy, is she all right, have the contractions stopped?"

"Calm down, Missy, you're just as bad as your son." He took her hand and sat her down, at which she took a deep breath then laughed softly.

"Don't mind me, Rudy, I'm just an impatient Grandma, plus I just sent Rick off to meet A.J.: they're going to tear down that old courthouse this weekend and they have to pick up the last of their court files and turn them in."

"Well, I don't think he's going to miss anything. Ramona just had some false labor, but I already told Allen I want her to stay at least through tomorrow just to be sure." The older man added.

"Poor thing, I'll go in and give her a nice rub, that'll make her feel better." Laurie replied, then kissed Rudy on the cheek.

"If I haven't told you thanks for looking after us recently…"

"You just did, honey. Bless you." He hugged his surrogate niece then helped her up.

"You go take care of your daughter now, I'll let you know when Rick should come back."

As Laurie entered the maternity wing, Robbie came flying out of his wife's room, then spotted his mother.

"Mom, it's Ramona, her water just broke!"

"It's all right, Robbie, go get Rudy and I'll stay with her." Laurie caught his arm, then pointed him toward Dr. Allan's office. As her son rushed down the corridor, she went into her daughter-in-law's room and found a flushed Ramona trying to practice her breathing.

"I'm here, honey, do you want me to help you to the bathroom?" she asked sympathetically.

"No, Mom, Robbie got me there just in time. The pains are about three minutes apart, ooooh, here it comes!" Ramona gasped, then Laurie took her hand and helped her work through the contraction. Just then Rudy came in with Robby and a nurse.

"False labor, huh?" Ramona teased him, then laughed as their friend shook his head.

"All right, honey, you were right, guess this Simon wants out today! Okay, Robbie, you take her hand and let Sharon and I do the hard stuff." The nurse smiled as Ramona gasped "the hard stuff, oh you're funny!"

"Yeah, Uncle Rudy, I always knew you had a good sense of humor!" Robbie added, then sat down next to his wife and practiced puffing with her. As Laurie wiped her forehead off with a washcloth, she realized that Rick might miss his grandchild's birth, so she said, "I'll be right back, sweet, I'm going to call Rick to let him know, he'll be so upset if he's not here."

"Okay, Mom, I'm not going anywhere." The girl answered, concentrating on her breathing.

As Laurie left the room, she put her transmitter on then quietly called, "Rick, it's Laurie."

Across town, Rick had just put the last of their court cases into a box when his brother wheeled a small cart over.

"Is that the last of them?" A.J. asked, then breathed a sigh when Rick nodded.

"Yeah, thank God. I didn't realize how many of these things we filled up, especially the cold case box. Come on, there's not much air in here and I don't want to greet my grandchild in a damp shirt!"

"Yeah, Linda wouldn't much like me to come home wringing wet. Somehow I don't think I'll miss this place much." A.J. grinned, then his face fell as he started looking for something in the top of the files.

"What's the matter, lost your train of thought." Rick needled him as he put his hat on.

"Very funny, oh, for the love of, Rick, I'll be right back; I left our license forms in the office upstairs." A.J. grumbled. "Hurry up, I'll need your help with the labels, why don't you take the freight elevator?"

"All right, be back." The younger Simon promised, then wheeled the first load of papers to the far end of the basement. Entering the old cage style lift, he squeaked his way out of sight.

As he waited for A.J. to come back, Rick heard a beep from his watch, then realized someone was trying to reach him. Just as he turned the receiver on, footsteps sounded nearby and he called out, "Hello?"

Silence, then a pompous voice cut through the heavy air. "Simon?"

"Yo." Rick recognized the tone as that of Lt. Ronald Masterson, the overbearing detective Ron had dealt with for years before his promotion.

"I thought I heard you and your brother, what are you doing here?

Rick smirked as the officer stepped into the light of the unshaded overhead lamps. "Don't worry; we have permission from Chief Branson. We're retrieving our court files before the place goes boom."

"I see. And everyone else is gone. Interesting."

Something in the detective's voice gave Rick a chill, and instinctively he turned up his transmitter, only to hear his wife's voice.

"Rick, A.J., are you there?"

A startled look came over Masterson's face. "Where did that come from? You have a radio?"

Ignoring him, Rick answered, "Sweetheart, I'm here, what's up?"

"Can you come to the hospital? Ramona's in labor. I think your grandchild wants to be born today." Rick grinned, he could just about see Laurie's smile when she said that.

Laurie was smiling, then her vision clouded, and a cold chill washed over her, as she saw a figure standing over her husband's body, blood trickling from Rick's face. "NO!" Laurie heard her own voice cry out, then the man turned, a sick grin on his face and ran up a flight of stairs. As she frantically called Rick's name, Laurie watched as the man turned at the top of the steps, then jerked open an emergency door, and headed toward a parking lot.

Suddenly Laurie found herself gasping, then Cecilia's voice was calling to her.

"Honey, Laurie, what is it, I'll get Rudy…."

"No, Mom, I…I'm all right." Her sight cleared, and she realized she was standing in the hospital corridor.

"Listen, call Ron, tell him Rick's in danger, someone's going to attack him in the basement." Laurie managed, then turned on the send again and called, "Rick?"

Distracted by Laurie's calling his name, he didn't notice Masterson's approach until he heard a footfall, then …

Pain, then he was on the floor, his watch being taken off his wrist, then hands pulling his pockets inside out. Dazed, Rick realized Masterson had attacked him, then he thought "A.J., mustn't let him hurt A.J."

"No!" Rick came off the floor and head butted the policeman, driving him into the file cabinets that lined the basement wall. Surprised, Masterson shook his head, then blindly came at Rick, snarling, "No, you're not going to stop my plans." Rick tried to sidestep his attacker, only to have his arm grabbed then twisted in back until pain screamed through his whole side. "Only one chance." He thought, then he twisted back against Masterson and threw both of them to the concrete.

Suddenly a small 'BOOM" went off in the corner of the room, and debris rained down on the two men.

Instantly the officer got to his feet, then laughed. "Time for me to go, goodbye Simon." Through the smoke and dust Rick saw him race to the emergency stairs, then another explosion shook the room, and ceiling panels fell all around him.

Frantically he crawled to the doorway of the file room, then cried out as a chunk of wall struck a glancing blow to his head. As he sunk into blackness, he heard a voice calling him, then nothing.

Not getting an answer, Laurie knew something had happened, and she started to go into Ramona's room to tell Rudy there was an emergency.

"AHHHHH, Mom?" her daughter-in-law's cry brought her back to reality. Ramona and Robbie needed her right now, so she pushed aside her fear and opened the door, saying "I'm here, hang on, honey."

Both Rudy and her son turned, noticing her pale expression, but said nothing as Laurie went to Ramona's side and took her hand.

"Okay, sweet, let's go, Rudy?"


	3. Chapter 2

Minutes later, a healthy wail was heard as Rudy proudly told the two parents "Congratulations, you have a beautiful baby girl!"

"Honey, I'm so proud of you, look at her, she's got your eyes." Robbie kissed his worn-out wife, then hugged his mother.

Eyes full of tears, she managed a smile then kissed him. "You did great, darling, you too, Ramona. Now you rest, I need to talk to Rudy while you check out your little girl."

As she made eye contact with him, he nodded, then went into the corridor. As soon as the door closed, they were met by a frantic Cecilia.

"Laurie, Rudy, there's been an explosion at the courthouse, Rick and A.J. are missing!"

"Oh no, Rick's in danger, I didn't see A.J., but, Rudy, I have to get there." Laurie told him, trying not to break down.

"Wait a minute, missy, did you have a premonition?" he replied, taking her arm and sitting her down in a nearby chair.

She nodded. "Just before Ramona went into labor, I called Rick on his transmitter and started to tell him about his grandchild, only we were interrupted, then I saw him unconscious, with blood on his face. A man was standing over him, then I heard my own voice calling him, and he ran, I saw where he went. Mom found me as I came out of it and I told her to call Ron to tell him about Rick."

"Oh, honey, you should have told me…" Rudy started to say, only for Laurie to interrupt him.

"No, Ramona needed me, Rudy. I had to put it aside. Mom, can you stay with Robbie and Ramona?" she asked.

"Yes, honey, you go and find out where A.J. is and help them locate Rick. Please call me as soon as you know something." Cecilia replied, pulling Laurie into her arms.

"I will, Mom, I'll find them both." She promised, then Rudy took her arm.

Stopping only to retrieve his medical bag and a bag of first aid supplies, the two raced to the elevators.

As they drove the few blocks to the old state courthouse, Laurie raised Oscar on her transmitter, only to find he was already at the command center. As they reached the perimeter of the legal district, they saw the smoldering building and instantly were stopped by the police.

"Sorry, you can't go any closer, this is a disaster zone."

Showing their id's, Rudy managed to talk his way through the police lines and pulled into the parking lot of the aged building, now missing large sections of the first two floors. As Laurie and the doctor reached a knot of men around a makeshift staging area, they glimpsed the triage section, and immediately Laurie spotted a familiar blond head.

"A.J.!" she cried, then made her way to his side as he sat propped up, a paramedic wrapping his arm.

"Sis, thank God you're here! Did you hear anything from Rick?" he asked, a hopeful look on his face.

"Not since we were cut off, I was talking to him when I, heard something happen." She faltered, not knowing how to say in front of a stranger that she had a premonition. The medic looked up.

"Ma'am, you need to talk to Captain Johnson, he'll want to know what you heard."

"Yes, sir, where is he?" she gulped, as he got on his radio.

"Right over there, Mrs…"

"Mrs. Simon, I'm A.J.'s sister-in-law, is he alright?" she worried, then squeezed his arm as A.J. spoke for himself.

"Just a bad cut and I sprained my leg. I'll be okay, you just help them find Rick." He insisted.

"Come on , honey, I'll be back to check on you, son." Rudy added, helping her up then walking her towards a group of firemen listening to a bedraggled Ron Johnson.

"If there are any other survivors, we'll have to hope they are in protected areas or under stairwells, the unreforced concrete makes it too dangerous to go in until the fire's completely out, sir." One of the firemen was saying as Laurie and Rudy came up to the group.

"Ron, I know where Rick is!" she burst out, upset by the thought that no searchers were going in.

"Laurie, I know you heard something, hang on and I 'll be right with you." Ron told her calmly, then caught Rudy's eye. "Oscar's over with Captain Branson, Doc, maybe you'd better meet up with him."

"They think Rick's dead." The thought crossed Laurie's mind, then was confirmed when Rudy softly told her, "Let's go wait over with Oscar, Ron'll be with us shortly."

"No, Rudy, he's alive. I know it. I saw him, he was unconscious but, I know where he is, I even saw where the man who hurt him got out." She protested.

"Honey, I believe you, but you heard the fireman, they won't go in until it's safe." The doctor said firmly, leading her away from the building area.

Just then a fire truck pulled up, and as Rudy stopped to let it pass, Laurie realized she had to go herself to find her husband. "I'm sorry, Rudy." She told him, then pulled away, dashing toward the back end of the courthouse.

Startled, the doctor lost sight of her as recognizing the area she had seen in her vision, Laurie ran through the groups of fire personnel to the side of the structure. Just as she reached the emergency exits, a voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Stop! This area is off-limits!"

That voice, she knew she had heard it before. Turning, she saw a rumpled man come out of the shadows.

"I'm going in to find my husband, who are you?" she called out.

Coming into the glare of the emergency lights, she saw a big man, covered with dust, then recognized him as a detective with Phoenix P.D.

"I'm Lt. Masterson, you're Mrs. Simon, aren't you." He replied, politely.

"Yes, Officer, my husband's inside, I'm going to go find him." Laurie wished she could place his tone.

"You'll have to wait for the firemen to go in, ma'am, I'll take you to them so you can tell them where he is." Again his voice, so familiar.

"Laurie, honey, where are you?" Oscar was calling her from a distance, and Masterson turned as she responded.

"Over here, Dad." Rudy's voice sounded even closer, "Honey, stay where you are!"

Suddenly the light flickered off the policeman's wrist, and Laurie gasped.

Rick's watch, it's distinctive face with their family portrait.

The man whirled towards her at the sound of her indrawn breath, then his eyes followed to where she was gazing.

"What is it, Mrs. Simon."

"Uh, nothing, I'd better wait for my friends." A cold feeling came over her, as she started to go past him.

At once he grabbed her arm, then pulled a gun and showed it to her.

"Not a sound, Mrs. Simon, I'll use this if I have to, come on, I'll take you to your husband."

Terrified, Laurie allowed herself to be pulled towards the emergency doors, then as Masterson pried open the warped door, Oscar called again, a frantic tone in his voice.

"Laurie!"

"Help, Dad, get Ron.." she screamed, then a hand was over her mouth and Masterson dragged her through the doors then slammed them shut. As Laurie struggled with him in the semi-darkness, he pushed her against the inner wall, then bound her wrists together in front of her. Stuffing a handkerchief in her mouth, he ordered her to "Move!", pushing her ahead of him down several flights of stairs.

Hard put to grasp the hand rails, Laurie managed to make her way until a broken gap in the staircase halted their progress.

At once she heard a chuckle from the detective. "Well, this is where we part company, Mrs. Simon. I won't have to worry about any witnesses now. See down there?"

She looked, then made a muffled noise as she saw the debris covered form of Rick about six feet below, just outside the file rooms.

"Told you I'd take you to him, now I'll let you die with him." He taunted, pulling her to the last step, then abruptly pushed her off the stairs.

Surprised, she tried to cry out as she caught onto the end of a rusted stair rail, then Masterson wrenched her hands off the pipe then dropped her hard onto the concrete floor.


	4. Chapter 3

Surprised, she tried to cry out as she caught onto the end of a rusted stair rail, and then Masterson wrenched her hands off the pipe then dropped her hard onto the concrete floor.

Landing with a thud, Laurie lay dazed for a moment, the wind knocked out of her. She listened to the laugh of her assailant die away then started twisting her arms in a vain attempt to loosen her bonds.

Finally she gathered her strength and raised her hands to her face, tugging until she was able to pull the gag from her mouth. Taking a deep breath, she rolled over on to her front then managed to crawl on her hands and knees through the rubble until she reached Rick's still form.

Exhausted, she called "Rick!" then collapsed against him. After a few minutes, she started picking pieces of tile off of him and throwing them to the side. Finally getting all the debris off him, she saw that the bleeding on his forehead had stopped.

"Darling, I'm here, wake up, Rick." She said, then kissed him.

No sound came from him but faint breathing, but he felt warm, so Laurie kept calling his name, then rubbing his hands and face until her fingers were numb.

"Rick, love, I'm going to try to reach Dad or Ron." She told him, knowing the two of them would die if they didn't get help soon. The air was rapidly becoming stale, and ominous creaking sounds told her that the place would soon come down around them.

Turning the send function on her watch, she called out "Dad! I found Rick, he's hurt. Please answer!"

Only static sounded, then a faint response.

"Laurie, baby, where are you?"

Nearly losing it at the sound of his voice, Laurie replied "In the basement, Officer Masterson grabbed me, he left me with Rick to die. Please find us!"

"I'm coming, honey! We'll be there as soon as we can. Just hang on!" Oscar told her.

Suddenly there was a noise, then Laurie threw herself over Rick as a shower of dust and pieces of ceiling came down. She bit back a cry as a heavy piece of plaster hit her wrist, then bounced onto the floor.

Waiting until the bits of acoustical tile and wires stopped coming, Laurie realized that the light was dimmer now, as the electrical system slowly was going out. Trying to turn on her watch, she realized that the stem had been damaged, only emitting a locator signal.

"Please, Rick, wake up. Don't leave me alone here in the dark." She started to cry, worn out. Putting her head on his chest, Laurie took comfort from the steady rise and fall of his breath.

"I love you, darling, don't leave me. Come back to me." She told him, then exhaustion took over and she fell asleep.

"Don't leave me, come back to me…" Rick was following a voice down a corridor, then he heard his brother's words. "Be right back."

"A.J., where are you?" Rick called, then realized he made no sound.

Suddenly he heard the voice again, "Don't leave me…" He knew he had to follow it, someone was depending on him. As he saw the end of the corridor approaching, everything disappeared around him.

Rick woke up, head pounding, a surreal silence surrounding him.

Silence except for a quiet breathing nearby.

Opening his eyes, he focused on something, no, someone's head resting on his chest.

Laurie, it was Laurie. What was she doing there?

Suddenly he realized the voice he'd heard in his dreams, begging and pleading for him to wake up, to come back to her was real. Somehow she had come to him, and he was no longer alone in the semi-darkness.

As he took inventory of the various aches and pains that were now flaring up, he saw that she had partially curled up next to him, and he managed to pull his arm out from underneath hers. He knew his knee was probably sprained, and the fire in his bad shoulder told him it might be broken. He had to pull himself together to get them out of this deathtrap.

As Rick's eyes became accustomed to the half-light, he was puzzled by the unnatural position of her arms, then he saw that her wrists had been bound in front of her, and he knew that she had been left to die with him.

Anger flared in him, then he managed to control himself and clearing his throat, quietly called her name.

"Laurie, sweetheart, wake up. I'm here, you're safe with me now."

A quiet intake of breath greeted his words, and he gently stroked her face. His fingers were soon wet with her tears, and Rick knew she'd been crying. Moved, he said soothingly, "Don't be afraid, sweetheart. I love you so much, I won't leave you." Kissing her, he then managed to reach around and untie her swollen and bruised wrists. A low moan came from her lips, and reassuringly he whispered, "It's all right, darlin', I'm here, open your eyes, Laurie."

Rick saw her eyelids flicker, then open. He saw at first a dazed look in them, and he kissed her again, murmuring to her.

"Rick, Rick…" she gasped, then she brought a trembling hand to his face.

"You came back to me, oh darling, thank God!" she cried, then kissed him all over his face, as he stroked her hair with his good hand. "I thought Masterson had killed you."

"No, no, angel, I'm a little banged up, but I'm here." He watched her try to stretch, then wince as the circulation went though her hands and arms. Furious, he managed to sit up so he could put one arm around her. "Laurie, how did he get you down here, did he….?

"Yes, Rick. He's the one who dragged me down here before Dad could reach me!" Laurie rasped, her throat sore from screaming and talking to Rick.

"The bastard, when I catch up with him…' Rick angrily stopped, ready to kill the man who had trapped him and his wife. Suddenly a creaking noise sounded above them, and a fine stream of dust trickled down in front of them.

"Sweetheart, we've got to get out of here, this place is going to come down any time now." Rick looked around, then saw a partially uncovered chair in the debris near what was once a storeroom.

Laurie followed his gaze, then realized what he was looking at.

"Rick, I'll go get that chair, that way I can pull you up and wheel you toward a safer area, then we can try to signal Dad or Ron." She offered, trying to stand up.

"Be careful, darlin' there's broken flooring all over the place." He warned, pushing her into an upright stance.

In a matter of moments Laurie picked her way gingerly through the rubble, then managed to pry loose the office chair, relieved to find it was undamaged. Rolling it over to her husband, she helped him up in stages so he was able to get into the seat. Panting and sweating, he took a moment, then felt Laurie wiping his face with a cloth from her pocket.

"My angel." He whispered, then took her hand and kissed it. Laurie brought her face down to his, then replied, "Only yours, darling, whatever happens. I love you. At least we're together, I'm not afraid now."

Rick's eyes were moist, and he drew her lips to his, then clearing his throat, said, "I love you, too. We're going to get out of here, I promise. I've got a grandchild to meet."

"Oh yes, a very beautiful little girl, Rick. She'll be so happy to see you." Laurie smiled, then started to push Rick toward what used to be the exit. Carefully maneuvering around the piles of broken furniture and collapsed ceiling, they managed to reach an almost clear area, then she found the exit.

Just then a tremendous rumbling noise drove both of them under the emergency stairs, and Rick pulled Laurie into his arms then leaned over her to protect her from the rain of concrete dust and debris that fell near them. So loud that he could barely hear her breathing .

Finally it began to subside, then the cloud of dust set both of them coughing and choking. Rick abruptly paused in mid-hack, thinking he heard a voice, then Laurie raised her face from his chest and called "Ron?"

There was silence, then a faint reply, "Laurie, Rick?"

"Ron!" they both yelled, then a light shone down on them from a hole in the ceiling above.

"Oh my God-they're alive! Mom, Pop, it's Robbie, we're coming!"

Rick and Laurie hugged each other tightly, relieved to be found.

"Darling, we're going to be all right." Laurie said thankfully, then helped Rick stand as a rope was lowered through a gap in the concrete above. At the same time they caught a glimpse of their son and Ron Johnson with two firefighters.

"Rick, Rudy says you're hurt, can you hang on to that rope okay?" Ron called out.

"Yeah, but I want you to pull Laurie up first." He replied, only to have his wife interrupt him.

"No, Ron, you need to take Rick up, he's got a hurt shoulder and a concussion."

Rick shook his head, "No, Laurie, you first, I'll be all right."

"Look, pal, I'll settle this, Rick, you come up first so you can help pull your wife up, okay?" Ron interjected, ending the argument.

Rick hated to give way, but Laurie placed her fingers over his lips. "Please, darling, I don't want to leave you behind ever again."

Taking the rope, she helped Rick put it around him then tie it tightly. He caught her hands to his lips as she finished, saying "This is the only time I'll go before you, darlin'."

"Thank you, love." She kissed him, then stood back as the firefighters hoisted him upwards. As he reached the upper floor Robbie grabbed him and pulled him away from the edge then Rick helped untie the very secure knots Laurie had managed.

"Thank God you're safe, Pop." Robbie choked, then hugged his father as Rick patted him with his good arm. "It's alright, son, I know."

Clearing his throat, he looked down at Laurie, then called to her "Okay, here comes the rope."

Lowering the cord once again, the firefighters waited until she fastened it around her, then she jerked the line and yelled "Ready!"

As the two men pulled her up, Laurie kept her eyes on her son and husband, afraid to look down. "Only a few more feet, darlin'", Rick told her, then a noise from below caught their attention.

"Get down here, Simon or you can say good bye to your wife!"


	5. Chapter 4

Startled, Laurie glanced down to see the murderous figure of Ronald Masterson, eyes blazing with anger, as he pointed a gun at her. "

"Rick! It's Masterson!" she cried. Instantly Rick signaled the two firemen to stop pulling Laurie up, leaving her dangling just two feet from safety. At once Masterson fired, nicking the rope and leaving just a few strands holding her in the air. "The next one'll be at her head, what's it going to be?"

"Pull her up!" Rick shouted to the firemen then father and son flung themselves onto the edge of the flooring, as Johnson grabbed his weapon and fired at Masterson.

In a moment their assailant collapsed to the concrete below. As the rope started to break, Robbie yelled "Mom, reach for us!" then he and Rick leaned over and managed to catch hold of Laurie's hands.

Within moments the two Simons had pulled her to safety, gasping for breath. Ignoring his own pain, Rick comforted her as she shook with terror.

"It's all right, sweetheart, we've got you. You're safe." Rick soothed her, as she quavered, "He was going kill us both, darling."

"He's the one who didn't make it, Laurie. Ron, is he…..?" Their friend nodded, and Rick let out a deep breath. Instantly he felt her relax against him.

"Thank you, Rick, you and Robbie are my life savers." She managed a smile then kissed Robbie then her husband. "Hmmm, you're welcome, angel. Best catch we ever made, right son?" Rick grinned as Robbie hugged his mother. "Right, Pop!"

Just then the paramedics arrived with a stretcher for Rick, and thankfully he climbed on and let himself be strapped in. "Mrs. Simon, can you make it out or do you need help?" one of the firemen asked.

"No, I can keep up with you guys, besides I've got two big strong men here!" Laurie answered, as Robbie put an arm around her shoulders and helped Ron maneuver her around the rubble toward the emergency exit of the building.

As they came out of the building, two figures came out of the dawning light. "Laurie, Rick!"

Overcome with emotion, Laurie cried, "Dad!" as Oscar and Rudy rushed to their side and took turns hugging the two Simons.

"I'm sorry, Rudy, I shouldn't have left you, I did wait for you and Oscar at the entrance." Laurie told him, as Rudy grabbed her and held her in a bear hug.

"I know, but never do that again, honey. I almost lost it when I heard you scream then that door slammed…." The words caught in his throat and Laurie wanted to cry.

"I'm sorry, I promise. I thought you and Oscar…that you guys thought that Rick was gone..I knew he wasn't!" she sniffed as her father embraced her.

"Honey, that wasn't it, I wanted you away from the building because A.J. overheard him ask Rick if you had a radio. He figured out you knew he was down there and I was afraid he'd come after you. How did Masterson find you?" Oscar asked as Rick was loaded into an ambulance.

Climbing in with him and sliding over for the others, Laurie reached for Rick's hand and started to tell how the would-be murderer had surprised her. When she got to the part about being thrown off the stairs, Rick swore a blue streak.

"Rick, no, no, I'm all right, just sore." She tried to placate her husband, as Rudy gently lifted the back of her shirt, and then uttered a cuss word of his own.

"Missy, I'm having Allen look at you too, sore nothing." He growled, then put a blanket around her.

"Yes Rudy." Laurie groaned, then leaned against her father, who carefully held her until the ambulance pulled in front of the emergency room.

Hours later Rick waited impatiently for Laurie's return from x-ray. A.J. had met them in the emergency room, where he had gratefully embraced his brother and sister-in-law, then once he was bandaged and assigned a room, Rick was visited by Ramona and his granddaughter.

"Here you go, Dad, someone wants to meet you." The girl beamed, then unwrapped a pink bundle to reveal a little dark-haired girl, stretching and yawning.

Rick took one look and felt like crying, she was so perfect looking. "Hey, little …." He looked up at Ramona. "What's her name?"

"Laurie Angela Light Anne Simon." Rick grinned as she added, "After her grandmothers."

"That's great, hey, little LaLa, who's your grandpa?" he whispered, then laughed when the baby yawned in his face.

"Oh Dad, that's perfect, LaLa." Robbie exclaimed, coming in with his daughter's carrier.

"Yeah, well wait until your mother sees her, you'll be lucky to get a peek in edgewise." Rick teased his son.

"Is she still in x-ray? She should have been out by now, Pop." Robbie's face clouded, then a familiar voice said "Here I am, where's Rick?"

"Right here, darlin' and we have a visitor." Relief washed over the older Simon as he watched their friend Dr. Allan wheel her in, then help her onto a spare gurney.

"I'm sorry, guys. Every other bed is full on this floor, and I want to keep both of you overnight for observation." He apologized.

"I'm okay, Allan, oh, here's our baby, Rick, isn't she beautiful?" Laurie smiled as Ramona gently took her from Rick's arm and brought the now sleeping child to her grandmother. Rick caught a glance from Dr. Allan and realized he was going to talk to Rudy. As the doctor slipped out of the room, Robbie gave a worried look, then his face brightened at the sight of his mother's expression.

"Mom, I want you to meet your namesake, Laurie Angela Light Anne." Ramona proudly placed the baby in Laurie's arms, then teared up at the look of joy in her mother-in-law's eyes.

"Hello, little Laurie, I'm grandma." She whispered, then she softly dropped a kiss on the rosy forehead.

"Ramona, she's so beautiful, what does Angelina have to say?"

"Mom's thrilled, I thought she was happy when Andy came, but she's at our house decorating the nursery right now." Ramona laughed, then sighed at the tiny yawn that came from her daughter.

"Is grandma boring you, LaLa, Ramona, did you think of that?" Laurie grinned when she saw Rick pointing at himself.

"Pop's the first one who connected her names like that, LaLa, I think Andy will like that too." Robbie snickered, then picked the baby up as she started to stir then let out a sturdy wail.

"Whoops, time for lunch I think, Mom." Ramona took LaLa from her husband then bent over and kissed Laurie's cheek.

"Robbie'll be back later, Mom. The baby and I are being sent home in a little while. You and Dad get some rest." She told them, then Laurie leaned forward and embraced her.

"Thank you, sweet, you're all the medicine we need." Robbie wiped his eyes then hugged both of his parents.

"I'll be right back, guys, you stay put."

"We aren't going anywhere." Rick teased, then as the door closed behind his son, he reached for his wife's hand and pulled her as close as he could.

"I missed you, Laurie. How do you feel?" he asked, kissing her hand.

"I'm aching, darling, I can hardly wait to take you home so we can both soak in the spa tub." She admitted with a tired smile. "Poor Allan, he's scrounged every bit of space in this hospital, I haven't the heart to tell him this isn't the most comfortable bed I've been in." Laurie cleared her throat, then quietly said, "I was so afraid I'd lost you, Rick. When Masterson told me he was leaving me to die with you, I almost panicked. But you didn't leave me, you made it."

"I'll never leave you behind, sweetheart." He leaned over and caressed her cheek, thenmade a quick decision. "Come here, my angel."Rick said, moving over then patting the place next to him.

He saw he didn't have to ask twice with the speed of her sliding off the gurney then managing to climb onto his bed. "Anything you want, my love." his wife sighed, then cuddled against his chest as he put the covers over her and tucked her in his arms.

"You are my anything." He whispered, then their lips came together.

A few minutes later, a loud "ahem" reminded husband and wife they weren't all together alone.

Looking up, Rick turned red as he saw Oscar and Rudy in the door way.

"Uh, hi Dad, Rudy."

Laurie blushed, then giggled at their stern looks.

"I was cold, so I wanted to get warm, Dad."

"Likely story, honey. You're in luck though. Allan just has too many people here, so I persuaded him to let Oscar and I take you two home, with the provision, " Rudy held up a stern finger, "that you will stay in bed the next couple of days."

"I promise, Rudy, and if I stay in bed, " Rick raised an eyebrow at Laurie, who smirked back, "so will my naughty girl here." A serious look came over his face as he asked, "Is Laurie's back all right, she's really hurting."

"She's lucky, son, nothing broken but she has a sprained back and deep tissue damage to the muscles in her back and shoulders. The swelling should go down over the next couple of days with the medication we'll give her.

Now, I don't want Laurie to do any running around for the next week, you'll have plenty to do with your new granddaughter!" Rudy replied. "Oh, I think that'll keep us occupied." Rick laughed, his arm around his wife.

"All right, I'll line up a couple of wheelchairs, I've got the van outside just in case." Their friend smiled at Oscar, who shook his head, laughing.

"You planned this all along, Doctor Wells, good work!"

"I try." Rudy returned gleefully.


	6. Epilogue

"Where's grandpa's little girl?" Rick laughed at A.J.'s face as Robbie handed him LaLa.

"Grandpa's little girl is never going to know her uncle or cousins if Grandpa doesn't quit being a hog!" his brother complained, sitting on the sofa.

"You'll get your turn, Uncle A.J., she really likes seeing her family, LaLa's not that much of a crier except when she's hungry, then, look out!" the young father added.

Rick looked up at his son, then noticed the dark circles under his eyes. Worry creased his face as he realized in the week since the birth of his granddaughter, Robbie seemed to be upset about something.

"Uh, A.J., why don't you take LaLa for a moment, I want to talk to Robbie for a moment." Rick caught A.J.'s eye, then he nodded.

"'Bout time, come on, duchess, let me tell you about your cousins." He took the bright-eyed baby then carried her from the room as Rick beckoned Robbie over.

"What, what is it, Pop? Is something wrong." The younger Simon looked concerned.

"Yes, son. I'm worried about you, you seem awfully tired, are you sleeping all right?"

"Uh, well, not always, with LaLa waking up a couple of times a night, and of course I'm back on duty, so I'm working odd hours…" Rick interrupted.

"Robbie, that's not it. What's bothering you, son? Is it the explosion?"

"Pop, I don't want to talk about it." Robbie's voice rose in irritation, then just as quickly he sat down next to his father. "I'm sorry, Pop, I didn't mean it…"

Suddenly his face crumpled, then Rick pulled him into his embrace as Robbie broke down in tears.

"It's all right, Robbie, let it out. It's okay, my boy." His father reassured him, then Robbie looked up as Rick added, "You're having nightmares, aren't you?"

"Yeah, bad ones, Pop. I keep seeing….." he looked down, trying to control his voice.

"Tell me, son, I can handle it." Rick was relieved when his son nodded, then continued, " I'm back in the old building, and I see you being pulled up, then that Masterson shoots you and you fall, then he grabs Mom and throws her to the basement floor, and when she screams, I wake up, hearing that you're dead."

"Robbie, it's going to be okay now, we're safe. You helped save your mother, remember that." Rick patted his back, then said, "You've had a lot thrown at you over the years, and your mother and I have tried to protect you and Robin from some of the dangers we've gone through. I'm so proud of you and how you've been there for us. But son, we both know that something could go wrong and one of these days it'll be up to you to say goodbye to one or both of us."

"I know, Pop, I know." Robbie wiped his eyes, "but I, I guess I've never really had to think about you or Mom dying. I've see people die, but not someone I love. I don't know if I can handle it."

"You will, Robbie, and you'll know that we will always be there for you. You'll never be alone, understand. And if the worst happens, we will see each other again. I believe that. In the meantime, your mother and I aren't going anywhere soon." He saw the understanding in his son's eyes then he was overwhelmed by how much he cared for his grown-up boy. " I love you, son."

"I love you too, Pop. Thank you for listening." Robbie hugged him, then as Laurie came into the room, he stood up and embraced her.

"There's my boy, oh, honey." She exclaimed, seeing his red eyes. She looked over at Rick and saw him blowing his nose.

"What is it, guys?" she put her arms around her son as he sniffed and said, "Pop and I were having a talk, I guess it was time I faced some things. I'll be okay now."

Laurie caught Rick's gaze, then figured out what he meant. "I'm glad, darling. You know your father and I intend to be around to spoil our grandchildren!" She smiled, then kissed him as she carefully sat down next to Rick.

"I'm counting on it." Robbie replied, a sense of relief in his expression. Just then a soft cooing sounded the return of A.J. with LaLa, and immediately his face lit up.

"There's my girl, has Uncle A.J. been telling you about your family?" he said, as A.J. put her in his arms.

"Yes, and she can hardly wait to see them, 'specially Robin, since he's the closest to her age.' He joked, then added, "Have you called Father Nick yet?"

"Sure did, he wants to come next Sunday." Robbie answered, then Laurie piped up, "Honey, can we have LaLa baptized here, oh, wait, do you want to ask Ramona first?"

Robbie laughed, "I love you, Mom. Ramona said the same thing, to ask you if we could have Father come here." Rick shook his head, grinning.

"Now who's playing mental hopscotch, darlin'?" He gently rubbed her back, and she sighed. "Oh that feels better, my love."

Concerned, Rick realized how slow she had been moving all day. Here he had been counting his blessings they had both been able to deal with the nightmarish attack from Masterson, not even a bad dream between them.

Since they had found out that the would-be murderer was acting on his own, just trying to retrieve some doctored files that would have incriminated him as on the take in several cases, the two of them had been able to breathe easier.

Rick frowned, "Is it bad, Laurie? I want Rudy to look at you when he comes back from Ojai tomorrow."

"No, Rick, it isn't that, I just need a good hot soak, it's so damp out." She protested, then whispered in his ear, "I just need some of Dr. Simon's special treatment."

Smiling ear to ear, Rick kissed her. "Yes, sweetheart, I'll make you an appointment."

"I'll be on time." Laurie giggled, then cooed over her grandchild as LaLa woke up and yawned.

"There's my little Laurie, have you had a good time with Grandpa and Uncle A.J., hmm?"

"Yes she has, Mom. Oh, boy, we have to go." Robbie suddenly saw the time. "I'm supposed to pick up Ramona in 10 minutes from her mother's."

"I have to leave too, I need to pick up Ricky and Ceci from a birthday party." A.J. told them.

"Why don't you guys come back here for lunch tomorrow, we can plan the baptism and refreshments for next Sunday?" Rick asked.

"Thanks, Pop, I'm sure we can come." Robbie assured him, as Laurie helped bundle up LaLa.

After seeing both of them off, Rick limped back to the sofa, where Laurie reached for him, pulling him into her arms.

"Thank you for talking to Robbie, darling, I knew something was upsetting him." She softly told him, nuzzling his neck. Tenderly Rick cuddled her against his chest, then said, "You're the one who's always let him know we'd be here for him and Ramona, I just made sure he knew I understood what he was feeling. It was harder then I thought it would be." He admitted. "I know, I couldn't have handled talking with either of our children about, about dying." Laurie said, hesitantly, then putting her hands around his face, added, "But you did it for our son, Rick, because he needed to hear it from you. The man I love more than anything in this world."

"Angel." Rick couldn't say anything else, so he kissed her hands, then held her tightly in his arms.

After a long embrace, he stood up, then took Laurie's hand. Just then the phone rang, and they both sighed.

"Just when I was about to get lucky." Rick groaned, then picked up the receiver.

"Simon Residence."

"Hey, Rick, it's Angelina. Is my son-in-law still there?" Ramona's mother asked, a touch of impatience in her voice.

"He left a little while ago, Angelina." Rick tried to be polite with the jarring woman.

"Good, I want to see my granddaughter before she goes down for the night." Angelina told him firmly, then stopped.

"Never mind, Rick, he's just pulled up. Thanks!" Click.

The older Simon shook his head, then felt soft lips on his hand. All the annoyance left him as he looked in his wife's eyes.

"Come here, sweetheart. Dr. Simon wants to give you that special treatment." As he raised her up, she put her arms around his neck, then replied, teasingly, "Dr. Simon can take as long as he wants!"

"As long as I want? Yes, Mrs. Simon." Rick returned, kissing her passionately. As they entered their room, he closed the door behind them, then saw his wife unbutton her blouse.

"I should warn you, my angel." Rick stayed her hands, then kissed her fingers as he eased off the rest of her clothes then laid her onto the bed. "My appointments take a very long time."

"The longer," Laurie met his lips with hers, "the better." , then reached out and pulled him to her. "And no more interruptions!"

"Your wish is my command." He promised, turning off the light.

Immediately a dog's barking alerted husband and wife they had forgotten one thing.

"Darlin'." Rick muttered, then Laurie giggled.

"I'm sorry, Rick, I think that's our last interruption!"

"It better be." Rick fussed, getting up and stumbling in the dark, as he went and opened the back door.

Instantly a streak of fur raced into the house, but Rick was too fast for him, heading off Mike and putting him in the living room.

As he came into the bedroom and closed the door, he climbed back onto their bed, then drawing Laurie against him, said quietly, "Now, where were we?"

"Giving me my wish." She whispered.

"I think I can do that." Rick grinned, then sealed his words with a kiss.


End file.
